


The seminar

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow barrier, Sexually confused Amy, but not really, it's just adorable, kind of, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rosa is forced to go to a seminar with Amy. 'Unfortunate situations' mean Amy and Rosa have to share a bed.





	The seminar

"Ohhh... fuck."

Damn, the situation was bad enough to make a good girl swear. "I mean no offence, Rosa, I love you... I mean, I'm not IN love with you but I-" Rosa rolls her eyes and cuts Amy off "Shut up Santiago."

Rosa suppressed a smirk as she took in Amy's shocked face. She had been forced to spend her weekend alone with Amy at some stupid seminar on courtroom etiquette, but she figured they could at least have some fun. Sighing, she lifted her suitcase onto the bag holder, unzipping it. "Wait, what are you doing?" Rosa closed her eyes, struggling to control herself. Amy might be hot, but she was seriously annoying sometimes. "I'm unpacking."

"I say we go downstairs and ask them to move us to a more suited room." Rosa snorted at Amy's choice of words "The entire hotel is booked for this dumb seminar, we'll just have to share." She turned back to her suitcase while Amy hesitated, still staring at the double bed in front of her. "I'm comfortable with my sexuality, are you comfortable with yours?" Amy turned around a little too fast, squeaking out a strained "What?" Rosa stood a little taller, dropped her voice an octave and steadily backed Amy into the bed "I asked if you were comfortable with your sexuality." Amy nodded frantically, her knees giving out as they collided with the bed frame. "Good." Rosa dropped eye contact and spun around, casually continuing unpacking.

Amy blinked. Was it wrong that her mouth had suddenly gone very dry? Why, out of all the people in the squad to get stuck with, did it have to be (the very attractive) Rosa? How was she going to share a bed with her without getting all flustered and embarrassing herself?

" Why aren't you unpacking?" Amy shakes her head and sits up. "Sorry, I'm just excited about the seminar tomorrow," Rosa grunted, unconvinced. Amy was dull sometimes, but she had a feeling Amy wasn't daydreaming about the seminar.

Amy tried not to stare as Rosa stripped, exposing her slender, toned body. They were just friends. Friends sleep together all the time. Wait, not like that. They share beds. That's what she meant. She does not want to have sex with Rosa Diaz. Not in a million years. She was straight as an arrow. Rosa's soft, honey-toned body did nothing for her.

Oh crap.

Amy hurriedly grabbed her purse and standing up, setting her sights firmly on the bathroom door. "Hiding something, Santiago?" Amy blushed "I'm just going for a shower." Rosa frowned "Without towels, shampoo, conditioner, a change of clothes or body wash?" Amy nodded "Everything is already in there and I didn't bring PJs with me because I thought I'd be spending the night on my own." Rosa hadn't seen Amy go into the bathroom but wasn't going to argue and embarrass the tightly wound brunette. She needed her to be relaxed if she wanted Amy to share a bed with her.

Locking the door behind her, Amy frantically rooted through her purse. She always had spare pads and panties 'just in case', but now she couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe she should sleep in the bathtub. Or on the floor. Maybe she should pretend to have a heart attack and get Rosa to call an ambulance. But then Holt would be mad at her for not accompanying Rosa as he'd asked. Why was she even in this situation? She was such a pervert, getting wet at the thought of spending the night sharing a bed with Rosa. She wasn't even gay. Or was she? That wasn't the issue here. She was a creep for getting wet, end of.

Amy sighed in relief as she came across a few tampons. She knew she wasn't meant to use them if she wasn't on her period, as it increased the risk of TSS, but she had no choice. It was this or sleep in a bathtub.

Bundling her wet panties up, Amy placed them in a sanitary bag and then in the bin before fishing around in her bag and pulling out another set of clean panties and putting them on. She stripped and wrapped herself in a towel before gathering up her clothes and heading out.

Rosa was already in bed with a beer when Amy emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. "Y- you don't mind if I, erm, you kno-" Rosa rolled her eyes "Get your ass over here." Amy nodded sheepishly, placing her clothes in her suitcase before making her way around to her side of the bed before hesitantly dropping the towel, revealing a white sports bra and granny panties, making Rosa snort. "What? They're comfy." Rosa rolled her eyes. Amy was so sensitive. "If you're going to laugh, then I'm building a pillow wall between us." Rosa shrugged, trying to contain her disappointment "Fine by me."

 

It was 2 am. The pillow wall had been demolished. Rosa was hogging the covers, and Amy was lying on her back, frozen. She should have brought PJs. Quickly checking her tampon was in correctly, Amy scooted over to Rosa, gently spooning her and wriggling under the covers. Rosa was warm and smelt of coconut. Closing her eyes, Amy buried her nose in Rosa's thick curly hair and let herself drift off.

Rosa woke up to Amy entangled around her. Her first instinct wasn't to beat the crap out of her like she would for anyone else. Instead, she closed her eyes and scooted herself closer so she could feel Amy's breasts cushioning her back.

Best. Seminar. Ever.


End file.
